


Snow Day

by liznotlizard



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Snow Day, Superbabies, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liznotlizard/pseuds/liznotlizard
Summary: In a rare occurrence, a snow day lands everyone at home.Or Kara, Lena, and kids are cute in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One show featuring the characterizations of supercorp and kids from my other fic, The Universe Always Sends Someone, but it can be read alone.

Kara honestly couldn’t believe it.

She’d been hearing all day that there was a good chance of it happening, but every time she’d heard it before, nothing had come of it. She had stopped letting herself get her hopes up.

It was a bit past 3am when she landed at her house, having just stopped a robbery in downtown National City. She was ready to crawl in bed and cuddle up to her wife for a few hours of sleep before she needed to wake up to help the kids get ready for school.

She took one last look up at the sky as she went to open the door, and that’s when it happened.

Snow started falling down, and Kara couldn’t stop the grin that appeared on her face.

Sure, she saw snow almost every other week when she visited the Fortress of Solitude, but she never truly got to enjoy it.

As she let herself into the house, she only hoped that the snow would stick. Snow days were few and far between. Kara couldn’t remember the last snow day she had.

After changing, she joined Lena in bed, pulling her close. Although the snow may have brought Kara’s excitement through the roof, it had been a long day, and Kara was truly exhausted.

“You’re cold,” Lena murmured, cuddling even closer to Kara.

Kara placed a kiss on Lena’s neck, causing Lena to shiver. “It happens when you’re fighting crime at night in the middle of winter.”

“Have you considered investing in a jacket?” Lena asked, still sounding half-asleep. “I’m sure Cat Grant would love to run a piece on Supergirl’s winter fashion.”

“I’m sure she would,” Kara agreed. “But Kryptonians don’t need jackets if they don’t actually feel cold.”

“They do if they want to look sexy.”

“Is this your way of saying I don’t look sexy?” Kara said, lightly poking her wife in the stomach. Lena giggled.

“It’s my way of saying Supergirl could benefit from a leather jacket. She’d gain a few more sexy points. Some of which,” Lena pointed out. “she already has.”

“Maybe Alex will loan me one.”

Lena hummed in agreement. “I’m sure she has a few to spare.”

After a few minutes of silence between the two, Kara broke it. “Lena, guess what?” The excitement had returned, leaving her unable to sleep no matter how tired she was. Her mind was buzzing with the possibilities.

Lena groaned. “Kara, I was almost back to sleep.”

Kara gave her a tight squeeze. “This is important.”

Lena slowly turned around to face Kara, their eyes meeting. “I’m listening.”

“It’s snowing,” Kara whispered, the joy evident in her face as she grinned at her wife.

Lena stared at her for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then Lena shifted back to her other side, away from Kara. “I’m going back to sleep.”

Kara frowned, having expected a better reaction than that. She knew that it was the middle of the night and that Lena was tired, but she had honestly thought she knew her wife and how she’d react to the news that-

Lena turned back towards Kara, her expression having changed to shock. “Do you think that means we’ll have a snow day?”

Kara’s smile returned. Lena’s sleep-ridden mind had finally arrived at the conclusion Kara had been waiting on. “You’re the boss. You get to make that call.”

A grin appeared on Lena’s face, and she pulled Kara in for a kiss, which Kara gladly allowed herself to be pulled into.

“I don’t have to wake up early tomorrow,” Lena gasped after they’d broken apart, out of breath. Kara laughed at this. “I need to text Jess. Have her send out a mass email about work.”

Lena started to get out of bed, but Kara took her hand, pulling her back in for another kiss. “It can wait until the morning,” Kara reminded her, whispering between kisses.

Lena smiled, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and letting them fall back into the bed. Yes, it could definitely wait until the morning.

* * *

 

They were woken up far _far_ too early.

“Mom! Mama!” cried Luke, bursting into their bedroom. Luke, without fail, was always the one up earliest.

Kara groaned, burying her face into Lena’s hair, trying to block everything out. She couldn’t have gotten more than three hours of sleep, having stayed up to celebrate the snow day with Lena.

Lena, meanwhile, was still sound asleep. Sometimes Kara envied the fact that Lena didn’t have near as good of hearing as she did.

Luke jumped onto the end of the bed, and Kara could feel the endless energy radiating off of him. “There’s snow!”

Kara sighed, sitting up slightly. Well, as much as she could sit up while still being covered. She wasn’t exactly wearing any clothes. “I know, it’s so exciting!”

“You and Mom are gonna stay home with us, right?” Luke asked, his bouncing coming to a halt. He knew both his moms were very busy, and it wasn’t often when they’d get to spend an entire day with them.

Kara nodded. “Of course, buddy. As long as no one needs help from Supergirl.”

He grinned. “Good. I’ve got so many ideas for what we’re gonna do today.”

“Could we possibly put them off for a few hours?” Kara asked delicately, not wanting to upset her son, but also really needing a couple more hours of sleep if she was going to function correctly. “Supergirl was working late last night.”

Luke nodded in understanding, slipping off the bed. “I’m gonna go watch a movie. Taylor and Wyatt are still sleeping too. They told me school was cancelled when I tried to get them up for school. Well, Wyatt did. Taylor wouldn’t let me in the room.” Kara had a feeling neither of her other children were too happy with Luke waking them up before 7am. She could count on both of them to sleep for longer before the snow excitement hit them.

“Your mom is still sleeping too,” Kara added, glancing over at Lena. She could tell that Lena was actually awake at this point, but was definitely trying to not be. “But I’m sure she’ll make us all pancakes when she wakes up.”

Luke looked ecstatic. “Come get me when they’re ready!” And then he was gone, shutting the door behind him.

Kara collapsed back into the pillows, eager to get back to sleep.

Lena turned to face her. “Pancakes, huh?”

Kara opened her eyes, grinning at her wife. “I love you.”

Lena rolled her eyes, but smiled back, pulling Kara close. “You better if I now have to make enough pancakes to feed an army on my day off.”

“I definitely do.”

* * *

When Kara woke up again, it was to an empty bed. It wasn’t often that Lena could get out of bed and not wake Kara up, but as it was, Kara had been so utterly exhausted that she didn’t sense Lena leave at all. She could smell butter and syrup though, so she didn’t dwell on the thought for long, instead choosing to make her way downstairs after pulling on some clothes.

In the kitchen, she found Wyatt and Lena. They both had flour in their hair, Wyatt’s not being as pronounced as Lena’s due to the lighter nature of his hair, and in various patches on their clothes. The kitchen was only slightly wrecked, which Kara considered a miracle. They both looked incredibly happy though, as Lena danced around the kitchen to the music on the radio, attempting to get Wyatt to join in when he was all too focused on not burning the pancakes on the stove.

“At last!” Lena cried upon seeing Kara. “Someone here who will dance with me!” She ran over to Kara, who was happy to twirl her wife around just to make her giggle.

“Did you two have another flour fight?” Kara asked Lena when the song ended.

“She started it,” Wyatt commented, glancing back at both of them. “I was just trying to help make pancakes and she attacked me.”

“He totally started it,” Lena whispered. The two were still in a close embrace from when they stopped dancing.

“I’m not taking sides,” Kara replied, taking Lena’s hand and walking into the kitchen. “I’m just happy there are pancakes.”

“Anything for you,” Lena said before placing a quick kiss on Kara’s cheek and letting go of her hand to go help Wyatt. “Though you could always show your appreciation by helping clean up the kitchen.”

“How do I always get stuck cleaning up the messes?”

“You’re Supergirl,” Lena commented from pulling a few things out of the fridge. “Isn’t it your job to clean up other people’s messes?”

“She’s got a point there,” Wyatt added.

Kara sighed, already having started putting ingredients away in preparation to wipe down the counter surfaces. “It’s not fair when you guys team up against me.”

Lena ruffled Wyatt’s hair in appreciation for his help as she passed by on her way to the dining room table. “Should’ve chosen a side then, dear.”

“Next time,” Kara promised.

Lena and Wyatt shared a knowing look. Kara never was able to take sides.

“Could you go get Taylor and Luke for breakfast?” Lena asked, returning to Kara’s side to grab a few more things for the table.

“Luke, yes,” Kara replied. “Taylor? Not so much.”

Lena turned to her, tilting her head in confusion. “Is she not here?”

“No she is,” Kara assured her. “But she also has a friend with her as well.”

“She what?”

Wyatt muffled a laugh from the kitchen.

“I thought you knew? She was here when I got back last night, so I assumed it was fine,” Kara explained, putting away the last of the ingredients.

“Kara, she can’t just have her girlfriend sleep over. She’s only sixteen,” Lena sighed, and dropped what she was doing at the table to head for the staircase.

“Technically we don’t know they’re dating as she hasn’t announced it to us yet,” Kara added, trying her best to keep both herself and Taylor out of trouble. “So technically she shouldn’t be in trouble for this.”

Lena was halfway up the staircase when Taylor appeared at the top, her hair appearing windswept and slightly damp.

“Morning, Mom!” Taylor said, smiling at her mother. “Are those pancakes I smell?”

“Are those snowflakes on your pajamas?” Lena countered.

Taylor looked down, and then back up at Lena. “Actually they’re polar bears, Mom. But you’re close, they’re both white. Maybe you should get your glasses prescription checked?”

Kara had to stifle a giggle, and Taylor shot her a grin from around Lena.

Lena sighed, and held back a smile. “If I go in your room, I assume I’m not going to find Vanessa in there, am I?”

Taylor shook her head, causing a few water droplets to hit Lena. “Nope.”

Lena moved to the side, letting Taylor down the staircase, and followed behind her. Taylor went straight to pick up a plate of pancakes, while Lena made her way over to Kara, pulling her in close and resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Next time you get to be the bad guy,” Lena whispered. “And I get to share a look with our daughter when she has a good comeback.”

Kara nodded, tugging Lena closer in comfort.

“Or you could both just collectively agree that I’m never at fault and that Wyatt is the real troublemaker here,” Taylor suggested after swallowing a mouthful of pancakes, and Wyatt rolled his eyes. “I mean look at him, he’s practically covered in flour.”

“So is Mom,” Wyatt pointed out, joining Taylor at the table with a plate of pancakes of his own.

“How about we just collectively agree to eat pancakes and go play in the snow?” Kara asked.

“Looks like Taylor has already been out playing in the snow,” Wyatt commented, and Taylor flipped him off.

Lena shook her head in disapproval at this, but refrained from saying anything to Taylor. Instead, she gave Kara a chaste kiss, and grinned at her. “It’s your turn to be the bad guy. I’m gonna go get Luke for breakfast.” And without another word, Lena headed up the staircase.

“That’s not fair!” Kara called after her.

“Totally fair!” Lena responded, not looking back.

Kara sighed, and turned around to face her children. Being the bad guy was hard for a superhero.

* * *

 

They decided to build snowmen first, because that’s what Luke wanted to do. While both the older kids would’ve rather gone sledding, they both loved their little brother so much that they followed his lead.

Taylor and Wyatt decided to make it a competition on who could build the best snowman, and Luke readily joined in, absolutely convinced that he could beat both of his older siblings. Lena and Kara pretended not to care about this competition, taking on the guise of just building a snowman together for fun. Secretly, they were ready to crush the competition, knowing their snowman was going to be the absolute best.

“Do you think this is big enough for the base?” Kara asked Lena, rolling up to her with a snowball that came up to her knees. “Because it feels a bit small, but I don’t want to make it too big because then you’d have trouble reaching the top to decorate the face.”

Lena glared at Kara, causing her to laugh. “I’m not that short,” she stated. “And you need to make it at least slightly bigger. My middle snowball is currently the same size as yours.”

“Got it,” Kara replied, giving Lena a quick kiss before rolling off.

“Mine’s still going to be bigger,” Taylor called out from across the yard, where her base snowball came up past her waist.

“Doesn’t mean it’ll be better,” Wyatt commented. His base was definitely smaller, but it was sculpted better, Wyatt having taken the time to round the edges of the snowball to make it smooth.

Kara came back to Lena with a larger snowball, just as Lena was finishing the head.

“Much better,” Lena stated when Kara looked to her for approval. “Now if you could just carefully put the middle snowball on top…”

Kara picked it up in one hand in an attempt to impress Lena. “Babe, it’s not like it’s heavy-” Lena had to rush over and place a few extra hands on it to keep the snowball from breaking apart.

“It wasn’t the heaviness I was worried about,” she replied, watching Kara place another hand on the snowball as together they guided it onto the top of the base.

“Gotta be careful, Mama,” Luke called out from where he was sitting in the snow, rolling his own snowballs. It looked like he was building a small army of snowmen.

“You’re right,” Kara agreed with him, patting down the middle snowball to make sure it stayed in place.

“Maybe you should listen a bit more instead of trying to show off?” Lena suggested with a smirk. In retaliation, Kara playfully shoved her, causing Lena to lose her balance and fall down backwards in the snow.

The kids all stopped what they were doing, looking on in curiosity as to what would happen next.

“Lee, I’m sorry,” Kara started immediately, offering her hand to pull her up. “I swear I didn’t think I had pushed you that hard and I guess I just didn’t consider the sn- OH!”

Lena had grabbed Kara’s hand, and pulled her into the snow alongside her, causing Kara to faceplant into it. Lena giggled as Kara sat up, her face covered in snow.

“I suppose I deserved that,” Kara stated while wiping some of the snow off.

“You definitely did,” Lena added. “I’m going to be cold for the rest of the day now.”

“Maybe I could fix that,” Kara said, moving closer to Lena so she could kiss her.

Lena let Kara lead her back down into the snow until Kara was practically laying on top of her. They both got completely caught up in each other, enjoying the fact that they could be together during the day with no work to keep them apart. They ignored the cold, their surroundings, and their kids. That is, until a snowball hit Kara in the back of the head.

Kara rolled off of Lena and turned to see who had thrown it. Taylor was standing several feet away, holding another snowball, prepared.

“There are still children here, you know,” Taylor reminded them. She then turned and threw the remaining snowball at Wyatt, hitting him in the chest.

“Hey!” he cried, dusting himself off. “What was that for?”

She shrugged. “I had an extra one. I didn’t think I’d actually hit Mama on the first shot.”

Kara glanced at Lena, who was giggling at this. “The one time you choose to be the top, and you get hit with a snowball. Fitting, really.”

“Next time maybe I won’t get hit with a snowball,” Kara replied, standing up and dusting herself off. She then offered her hand to Lena, who actually used it to stand up this time.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling them together. She grinned. “Next time?”

“Maybe tonight,” Kara whispered.

“CHILDREN CAN STILL HEAR YOU!” Taylor yelled at them from back where she had resumed working on her snowman, much further away than any normal person should’ve been able to hear.

“Haven’t you learned how to block sound out yet?” Kara asked, teasing her.

“I’m doing my best!”

Lena and Kara both laughed at Taylor’s frustration, and resigned to go back to working on their snowman. Their end result ended up being just slightly taller than Lena, and so Kara had to lift her upso she could place the nose, eyes, and mouth on the snowman.

“I told you it’d be too tall,” Kara said when they finished. “Maybe you should listen to me more often.”

Lena shook her head. “You’re impossible, Kara Danvers.”

“I’ve been around you long enough to know that is basically your way of telling me I’m right.”

Taylor flew over to them, landing between the two, forcing them both to take a step away from each other. “My snowman is bigger.”

Kara and Lena looked over to find a snowman towering above the others, at least 10 feet tall.

“That’s a bit excessive, don’t you think?” Lena asked, teasing her daughter.

Taylor rolled her eyes. “I still think I win.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Wyatt said, walking over to them. “My snowman may not be as tall as yours, but it is so much better quality.”

“He’s right,” Kara added. “I mean look at the face on that snowman.”

Wyatt beamed at the compliment. “Thanks, Mama.”

Lena left the others, going to sit down in the snow beside Luke. “You didn’t want to build a big snowman?”

He shook his head. “I wanted to build a snow family. Our family.”

Sure enough, there were five small snowmen there, smiling up at her, each of varying height and characteristics.

Lena declared Luke the official winner, and decided it was time for everyone to warm up inside before going sledding.

* * *

Feeling slightly less cold thanks to a mug of hot chocolate and a very large bowl of soup, they all set off in search of sleds. Due to the fact that it hardly ever snowed, they didn’t own actual sleds. So they would have to make do with things found around the house.

Taylor claimed the first sled, pulling the lid off their garbage can. Copying her idea, Wyatt took the recycling can lid.

Luke came running out of the house with one of their laundry baskets, pleased with his own creativity. Lena trailed behind him, having given him suggestions on what would and wouldn’t work.

Kara came out of the garage, wearing a similar look as Luke, with a large piece of metal that had been bent back in places to resemble a sled.

“That looks familiar,” Lena noted upon seeing Kara’s makeshift sled.

Kara gave a nervous laugh. “It’s definitely not a piece of metal from your workshop. Not at all.”

Lena was prepared to give a comment about how she didn’t actually care, how it was from the scrap pile anyway, when Kara’s expression turned serious as she looked off into the distance.

“I need to go,” Kara stated, relinquishing the sled to Lena.

Lena knew this was bound to happen at some point during their day. It always did. That didn’t mean she was used to her wife flying off and putting herself in danger daily. “Be careful.”

Kara nodded, and she was gone.

Lena sighed, and made her way toward the hill where their children had already gathered. They were all sitting on their makeshift sleds when she arrived, smiles gone.

“She had to go, didn’t she?” Taylor asked, despite already knowing.

Lena gave them a smile, trying to keep the mood light. “She did. But she’ll be back as soon as she can.”

“But it’s a snow day,” Luke stated, and Lena hated the way he looked so sad at the thought of his mama having to go to work on a day off, a day he had expected to get to fully spend with her.

“Snow doesn’t stop super villains,” Taylor said, standing up, effectively putting an end to the discussion.

“You’re right,” Lena said. “So while we wait for her to come back, how about we race down the hill?”

They all agreed, Lena even seeing the ghost of a smile reappear on Luke’s face.

The first trip down the hill was a complete disaster. Luke made it about halfway down the hill before he flipped his laundry basket. Wyatt couldn’t seem to get his to move at all. Taylor fell off of hers within the first few feet. Lena seemed to be the only one who made it down the hill.

Lena laughed, looking back up the hill at her kids stranded in the snow, before making her way back up to help them out.

She came across Luke first, who was laying in the snow making snow angels.

“I figured I might as well while I was down here,” he said in response when Lena asked him why. She couldn’t argue with that logic. She let him finish, and then they continued back up the hill where Taylor and Wyatt were waiting on them.

“So I think we’ve come up with a solution to this issue,” Wyatt started when they reached the top.

“I’m all ears.”

“Well, the issue, at least for Taylor and I, is that we can’t seem to get the sleds down the hill. If the snow was more packed down, or even icy, there’d be less traction and we’d be able to pick up some speed,” Wyatt explained.

“That’s true.”

“So we thought, maybe, that I’d use my freeze breath on the hill to make it icy to get rid of the issue,” Taylor added, a smile on her face.

Lena grinned at her kids. She loved watching them problem-solve. It was something she had tried to teach them at a young age, that any problem was solvable if you thought about it from a different angle. And they had picked it up. “I like it. Let’s try it out.”

Their second run went a lot better. Everyone made it down the hill this time, with Luke reaching the bottom first. He was absolutely ecstatic about his win, and the fact that he didn’t tip the laundry basket this time. Lena had suggested to him before they went down that he might not want to put as much weight in the front of the basket this time, and he’d taken her advice.

The issue they did have, though, was getting back up the hill. With it being completely ice, there was no way to climb back up. Taylor ended up having to fly everyone individually back up to the top, insisting that it was worth the trouble due to how fast they could now go down the hill.

The third time down got extremely competitive. Wyatt claimed he was going to beat Taylor this time, and Taylor couldn’t back down from a challenge at all.

She ended up winning, but only because she used her power of flight to propel her forward faster. She also ended up losing control and knocking Lena’s sled over, causing them both to tumble into the snow at the bottom of the hill. They ended up on their backs, laughing in the snow.

Lena playfully tossed a handful of snow at her daughter, causing Taylor to laugh even more.

Wyatt walked over to them, looking at them in confusion. “You’re not supposed to use your powers to cheat.”

“He’s right,” Lena said, sitting up, regaining control of her laughter. “But it does make things more fun, doesn’t it?”

Taylor grinned at her mom, sitting up as well. “Definitely.”

Wyatt rolled his eyes. “Fine. Next time it snows, I’ll be ready with an invention that’ll make it impossible for me to lose to you.”

“Bring it,” Taylor replied.

They decided on one last run down the hill. For fairness, Taylor had to promise not to use her powers. She claimed she could win, powers or not, and then they were off down the hill.

Lena didn’t know how, but she ended up winning in a landslide, picking up some serious speed on her way down. She didn’t realize she’d gained a passenger on her sled until she heard Luke yell, “Mama!”

She turned around to find Kara there, still dressed as Supergirl, grinning at her. “So what does the winner get?” Kara asked as Lena threw her arms around her in relief. The anxiety that she’d been bottling up for the last hour now gone.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear as Kara wrapped her arms around Lena as well, completing the embrace.

Before Kara could respond, they were knocked to the ground by Luke joining in on the hug. This caused them both to laugh. Wyatt and Taylor soon joined them. Wyatt joined his moms and Luke in the snow, needing to hug Kara. Taylor stood her ground, smiling at them.

Lena laughed at her daughter, doing her best to appear as if she were too cool for this, despite the fact that just ten minutes ago the two of them were laughing in the snow together.

Kara offered her hand to Taylor.

Taylor gave her a disbelieving look. “I watched Mom pull that same exact trick on you this morning. No way.”

“Come on, Tay,” Kara said. “Help me up.”

Taylor shook her head, smiling at her before giving her hand to Kara. Of course Kara pulled her down into the snow with them.

They all laughed. Happy to be back together, to have this day.

* * *

 

Lena wasn’t exactly sure how they ended up in a snowball war. She only knew that she was hiding behind a pile of snow with Kara at her side, continually forming snowballs while watching several fly over her head.

Kara turned to her, having changed back into normal clothes. “We’re going to have to attack at some point, or else this will go on forever.”

“Let them tire themselves out,” Lena stated. Despite not knowing how she got into this situation, she definitely knew how to win. Being a Luthor meant studying war strategies during summer breaks with her father. “Meanwhile we stockpile on snowballs.”

“They have Taylor,” Kara commented, peering over the top of their barrier to see a snowball go shooting past, mere inches from head. “She’ll never be tired.”

“Well I have you,” Lena replied, pulling Kara in for a quick kiss. “And we’re going to win this.”

Kara smiled at her. “Of course we’re going to win. We’re the best team. They should know by now to never let us work together.”

They waited a few more minutes, and then they full on attacked, flinging snowball after snowball at the kids’ fortress with stunning accuracy. Lena hit Wyatt on her first shot, shocking him at both her appearance and her aim. Kara had been aiming for Taylor, but Taylor was entirely too fast, so Wyatt ended up getting hit with those snowballs as well.

Luke was nowhere to be found, which should’ve caused Lena’s strategist mind to react, but she was far too focused on the victory at hand.

“Rush them,” Lena instructed, causing Kara to spring into action, one arm full of snowballs. Her other hand was reserved for sending snowballs flying at the kids as Kara got closer with each step.

“Not cool, Mom!” Taylor yelled at Lena. Taylor had to jump up and start backing away, a few snowballs of her own in hand. She didn’t have near enough to beat Kara though, and Kara knew it.

Kara grinned when she finally made contact. She only got one in though, before she heard Lena call out her name. She quickly turned to see Luke had snuck up on Lena from behind, tackling her into the snow.

Kara turned back to face Taylor, who only held two snowballs, but was currently smiling. Wyatt soon joined her, his own hands full of snowballs.

“What’s it gonna be?” Taylor asked, tossing a snowball in the air. “Save Mom, or win the war?”

“Just win!” Lena called out. “Sacrifices have to be made!”

Kara shook her head. “No they don’t.” Before anyone could react. She was pummeling her remaining snowballs at Wyatt and Taylor. Then she ran across the field, plucking Luke offof Lena and tossing him high in the air. She caught him on his way down, causing him to laugh. It had been Luke’s favorite game as a baby, and still was.

She set him down, and waved at her other kids, who were looking at her in disbelief. “I think we win?”

Lena giggled, and ran into Kara’s arms. Kara pulled her tight. “You saved me.”

“I always will.”

“Mom, I wasn’t actually gonna hurt you,” Luke reminded her, causing Lena and Kara to laugh, breaking their hug so they could talk to their son.

“Honey, I know. We were all just being dramatic.”

Taylor walked up at that point with Wyatt. “Technically you didn’t win because you used your powers, which you know wasn’t allowed.”

Kara shook her head. “By the time I used them, we’d already won. Don’t be a sore loser, Tay.”

“She’s just hungry,” Lena commented. “You know she gets cranky around dinner time, just like you.”

“I’m not- I just-” Taylor started, and sighed as her stomach made an audible grumble. “It is dinner time though.”

“Why don’t we go pick up some takeout?” Kara suggested to Taylor as they started the walk back toward their house. “I’ll let you pick.”

Taylor grinned. “You’re going to regret that decision.”

“I know I already do,” Lena added, pulling her wife in by the waist.

“Don’t worry,” Kara assured Lena. “I’ll pick up your favorite as well.”

“What about me?” Luke asked. This caused everyone to laugh.

“I’ll pick up yours as well, Luke. And you too, Wyatt.”

“Only if it’s on the way,” Wyatt stated. “I don’t want to be difficult.”

“Of course.” Kara replied, smiling, and glanced over at Lena, who wore a similar expression.

“Though technically picking up everyone’s favorite defeats the purpose of allowing me to choose what we get,” Taylor noted.

“She catches on quick,” stated Lena.

“She gets that from you.”

* * *

 

After dinner, they all ended up in the living room watching a movie.

Kara and Lena opted for their usual spot together on the loveseat. Taylor stretched out on the sofa, only easing up when Luke wanted to watch with her. Wyatt opted for one of their large plush armchairs.

Lena was the first one asleep, as usual. Once she was cuddled up with Kara, feeling warm and content, she was usually asleep within minutes. Kara actually couldn’t remember a family movie night in which Lena wasn’t asleep by the halfway point. Alex loved to tease Lena about it when she joined them.

Luke was the next one to pass out. Although he was the one to pick the movie, he’d still seen it many times before, and thus let sleep take over.

Taylor lasted a bit longer, but soon followed him. She fell asleep with her phone still in her hand. She’d been texting someone during the movie, presumably her not-girlfriend Vanessa, who had been Taylor’s best friend since middle school. Apparently Vanessa had taken a little too long to respond to the text, and Taylor had drifted off.

By the end of the movie, it was only Kara and Wyatt awake.

“You’re not tired?” Kara asked him when the credits appeared.

He shook his head. “I usually stay up much later than this.”

“So does Taylor, but look at her now.”

He glanced over at his sister. “You’re right, I should get a picture for blackmail.”

“Not exactly what I meant.”

He smiled at her. “I know. Plus I already have plenty of blackmail.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Kara ran her hands through Lena’s hair, and watched her smile in her sleep. “I should probably get everyone up to bed, though.” She shifted a bit so she could move away from Lena and stand. Once on her feet, she picked Lena up.

“I’d help if I could, but I can’t.”

She nodded. “I know.” Then she was up the stairs with Lena, carefully placing her in their bed. She made her way downstairs, taking Taylor next.

“This one’s actually awake,” Kara commented as she walked upstairs with Taylor. She watched the faintest trace of a smile appear. “She just wants her Mama to carry her up the stairs too because she’s lazy.”

She deposited Taylor in her bed, and Taylor’s eyes opened. “Love you, Mama.”

Kara smiled at her. “Love you too. Tell Vanessa I said hi.”

When she went back downstairs, she found both Wyatt and Luke gone. She looked up, sensing them in Luke’s room, and made her way back up the stairs. She met Wyatt just as he was leaving the room.

“He’s not too heavy,” Wyatt commented.

“Thanks,” Kara said, ruffling his hair before pulling him into a hug.

“I may not be as strong as you, but I’ll get there,” he whispered, not letting go of her.

She held him tight. “I believe in you.”

* * *

 

When Kara slipped into bed, she could sense Lena was awake.

Kara cuddled up next to her, wrapping Lena in her arms, letting Lena decide on her own if they were going to talk or sleep.

“I wish we had snow days more often,” Lena whispered, breaking the silence.

Kara pressed a kiss to her neck. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can't stay away from these characters. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr and let's talk supercorp? liznotlizard


End file.
